


Untitled

by hesnotcute



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Strangers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesnotcute/pseuds/hesnotcute
Summary: Тайлер не может уснуть из-за шумных соседей, а какой-то парень хочет у него переночевать.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

Ночь остаётся приятным временем суток лишь в далёких воспоминаниях, где мама читала сказки на ночь, где ночник синего цвета дарил приятный мягкий свет, а подняв голову с подушки и посмотрев в окно, можно увидеть сотню звёзд. Тайлер был уверен, что видит именно сотню. Пока не начал считать только до семнадцати. Тогда – тёплая мягкая постель, летом пахнущая морем, а зимой – имбирным печеньем и горячим какао; тогда – притворяешься, что спишь и не сдерживаешь улыбку, когда мама заглядывает в комнату; тогда – волшебные сны и бесконечное счастье. 

А потом настало _сейчас_. 

Раз, два, три, … , семнадцать. Слёзы неприятные и холодные, как слизь, стекают по щекам, рисуя очередной неудавшийся день. Темнота холодного оттенка, с колючими ощущениями и тяжёлым воздухом, ты давишься сыростью и ядом. Никто не пожелает спокойной ночи, никто не разбудит, и, просыпаясь в одиночестве, первым делом сжимаешь рубашку в районе сердца, ту самую, в фиолетовую клетку, где на рукавах застывшие разводы, оставшиеся после насморка, и пятна от еды. Хорошая рубашка, правда. Она напоминает, что ты ел. И ты сжимаешь её, ведь лучше какую-то вещь, чем держать на ладони сердце, а затем впиться в него ногтями, проникая пальцами глубже, разорвать, забрызгав кровью всё, пока слёзы рисуют новые картины. 

Открываешь глаза, ощущая пустоту, засыпаешь с этой же пустотой. Если вообще удаётся уснуть. Тайлер ходил к врачу. Рассказывал о страхе, что одиночество вновь поглотит его и он будет чувствовать только холод, услышит лишь запахи крови и больниц, увидит белые стены и зелёные растения, находящиеся лишь в коридорах.

Время терялось, оно словно было материальным и его просто закопали или утопили, сожгли или разбили. Ему плохо, в голове поток несвязных мыслей, они сменяются фальшивыми, кажется, мозгу надоело воспроизводить старые добрые годы, честно, можешь наблюдать, как ложь записывается поверх; задыхаешься ночью и чем-то воцарившим _мёртвым_.

Он вытирает очередную слезу. С раздражением думает: «Хватит разъедать кожу». 

Ссора соседей этажом выше отвлекла от ритуала «похвали себя»: за то, что встал с постели, не пил весь день один зелёный чай, а поел по-человечески, принял душ так же (по-человечески), а не сидя под ним, ведь шум напоминает сильный дождь, барабанящий по листве деревьев, и если Тайлер перестанет плакать, то похвалит ещё и за то, что взял себя в руки. Он не различает слов, но _орут_ они реально громко, в квартире справа плачет маленький ребёнок, проснувшийся из-за бессовестных злых людей. Слышен каждый шаг, каждая капля агрессии, тёмно-красный иллюзорный дым просачивается сквозь стены, даря беспокойство жильцам.

Это могло быть очередной ночью, где тонешь в самоненависти, где чужие люди, сами того не зная, усугубляют твоё состояние, а тебе хочется хрустящих крекеров с сыром и колу, неповторимо шипящую, когда наливаешь её в стакан. Но, наверное, у тех, кто вершит наши судьбы, другие планы, и потому звонок, а затем стук в дверь подарили нечто отличавшееся от разбитой на осколки мечты и острого вкуса собственной ничтожности, солёного послевкусия безнадёги. 

Никто не знал, откроет ли Тайлер дверь, ведь недружелюбный туман, парящий над полом, окутывает убеждённостью, что конец ожидается скорым и приправленным печалью. 

То ли из-за медового света, который не льётся, а просто сыпется пыльцой, что обычные люди назовут витающей пылью, стоящий за порогом тайлеровой квартиры молодой человек кажется уютным, будто с ним сидишь у камина, греясь, и так целую вечность, ведь никто не может оторвать взгляд от огня; то ли Тайлер от непривычки к яркому свету сравнивает его с чем-то как жёлтый бисквит с цедрой лимона. Однозначно хорошее что-то.

– Я посплю у тебя немного, не обращай внимания, – зевает и щурится, вдруг ему не нравится пыльца? – Люблю спать в тишине, – объясняет он.

«Это сосед, я видел его когда-то».

– Здесь слышно, как они кричат, – голос тихий, выходит как-то колюче, словно тлеют игрушки и подгорают на костре зефирки. – Спустись этажом ниже, может, там… 

– К незнакомцам вламываться некрасиво.

«Ах, так мы знакомы? Я должен знать его имя? Только не помню. Бывает же».

Иногда Тайлер смотрит на какой-то предмет и не может вспомнить _что это_. Например, тарелка. Берёт _это_ и не помнит ни названия, ни назначения, ни любого эпизода в своей жизни с данной штукой. С людьми случается аналогично.

– Извини, а тебя зовут?..

– Джош Дан, – чуть ли не обиженно отвечает парень. Если бы буквы и в соответствии звуки не были такими твёрдыми, то его слова могли бы напомнить мяуканье котёнка, такое пронзительное, высокое.

Джош молча проходит вглубь тьмы, и шокирует, как все металлические частицы, звенящие в воздухе, не позволяющие вдохнуть глубоко, как можно дальше отлетают, словно расступаются перед этим сонным (абсолютно точно сонным) парнем, обнимающим огромную подушку с изображением конфетных котят. На нём тонкие кожаные браслеты, великоватые по размеру, болтаются в такт каждому шагу; ставшие тяжёлыми шаги из-за тумана, наверное. Тайлер смотрит вниз и видит кучу собственных вещей на полу, смешанную с мусором – никаких погодных аномалий. 

«Он умеет заставлять исчезнуть».

Добровольно оказавшись в серой атмосфере чужой постели, где всё пропитано неизмеримой грустью, со своими котятами он выглядит как чужеродный объект. 

«Услышит их ненависть и все равно уйдёт. Не имеет смысла быть здесь. Не для него».

Если бы Тайлер имел власть над туманом, то не только бы рубашка, впитавшая его естественный запах, напоминала бы о съеденном. Можно быть уверенными, что мусорное ведро пусто, ведь всё терялось здесь, прямо под ногами: несколько коробок с пиццей, нет, много коробок, в одной из них есть заплесневелый кусок пепперони, ещё больше смятых пачек из-под снеков и упаковки лапши быстрого приготовления, для коих не требуется тарелок. 

«И это достойно похвалы?»

Неприятного запаха не было – в такой небольшой квартире постоянно открыты окна, даже в самую морозную ночь, когда на ухо напевают песни о смерти. 

Тайлер снова вытирает рукавом текущую из носа жидкость. 

Джош видит на кровати шоколадку с тем химическим содержанием апельсина, может, не хватает одной дольки; аромат услышишь после таяния сладости на языке. Фольга – серебряная луна, как ни странно, луч в космической угасающей тьме. Планеты не более чем замёрзшие куски камня и звёзды погасли, оставив семнадцать, солнце – глыба, будто на самой душе, наверное, невесомость не выдержит и уронит. Может, метеориты просто чужая реальность, не выдержавшая напора страданий?

– У тебя не как у остальных, – делает замечание сосед. 

– Атмосфера давно токсична, но не повлияет на твоё здоровье, а у меня нет той защиты, что есть у других. Всюду, – Тайлер взмахнул рукавами, – то, что убивает. 

– У тебя холодно, – продолжает Джош, смотря на окна нараспашку. – Я прослушал про токсичность и убийства?

– Ох, – нельзя делиться мыслями, тем более, когда они перезаписываются сами собой, – ничего. Я з-закрою, – но перед тем, как сделать это, он смотрит на пустынные улицы, оттуда веет безысходностью и голодом. 

Тайлер щёлкает выключателем, опускается на колени, начиная сгребать кучу из всего, что было на полу. Если попадается элемент гардероба или иное нужное – куча под номером два. Стыдно за беспорядок. 

– Ты убираешь только при наличии гостей? – Джош ест шоколад, завалившись на конфетных котят. – Совсем отшельник, похоже, – шутит.

– Спи, – грубо бросают ему в ответ.

В эту же минуту соседи сверху возобновили крики, можно разобрать слова, постаравшись. 

– Ты интереснее, чем спать, – он облизывает пальцы и внимательно наблюдает за Тайлером. – Ты прав, их слышно. 

Тайлер игнорирует. Он потрясено умел игнорировать проблемы, и не то, чтобы парень, захотевший спать у него – проблема, просто Тайлер давно не общался ни с кем. Все его попытки социализироваться вышли провальными, как проваливаешься в снежный сугроб, не кажущийся изначально глубоким. 

Звуки, доносящиеся сверху, пугают. Любой другой вызвал бы полицию, там явно угроза чьей-то жизни, но будет прекрасно, если они поубивают друг друга, тогда не будут мешать спать, и младенец перестанет плакать, Тайлер перестанет плакать, дым исчезнет. 

«Точно так же думали и про меня».

Как долго он всем мешал! В те времена, когда жил с матерью, и каждый вечер они, убиваясь от злости, отнимали спокойствие у всех. Тайлер возвращался домой в приподнятом настроении, с расплывчатой картинкой вместо той с крутым разрешением, и всё, чего хотелось – спать. А Келли, его мать, ждала, чтобы избавить от радости и приятной задурманенности. Проблемы с алкоголизмом и наркоманией, вот за что та ненавидела сына. А Тайлер молчал, что и с токсикоманией дело имел. Он выслушивал её, пока сердце билось быстрее, пока зрачки превращались в космос, а сосуды кровили, лопались, организм гнил, все достижения, все умения, всё пропито и потеряно в напитках со спиртом, всё осталось на иглах и в пакетах с ядом. Он просыпался от невыносимой мигрени, словно мозг выедают ложечкой, от сердечной боли или боли в желудке, будто в эти органы засыпали горсть битого стекла, задыхался, блевал, рыдал, но на следующий день уходил с утра пораньше, бродил по всему городу, пока ноги несут, и приходил лишь под полночь, ни разу не трезвый. 

И остался один. Психика надломлена. Затворник.

Сейчас единственный аудионаркотик – «ludens», воспоминания не более чем привидения, хватающие в тёмном коридоре или начинающие душить, резко отдёрнув шторку в ванной. 

Тайлер редко позволяет снова становится тем идиотом, уничтожающим себя день за днём. _Позволяет_. Может, около семнадцати раз в год. Те случаи, слишком редкие, чтобы умереть навечно (слишком неправильные, чтобы жить) заканчивались отрицанием. Валишься в лужу собственной блевоты, пока штаны мокнут от мочи, изо рта стекает вязкая слюна, а ты продолжаешь пытаться смеяться. 

Он убирает не только _при наличии гостей_ , а когда срывается и его дыхание – сливочно-черничное, прошлогоднее. 

Иногда хотелось спросить у матери: «Мне нельзя быть таким? Быть сломанным?» Больше он не может с ней разговаривать.

Сверху роняют что-то. Он вздрагивает, как и Джош. 

– А из какой ты квартиры? – узнаёт Тайлер, нужно же оградить их от того безумия, поговорить о чем-то постороннем да и сблизиться, раз уж суждено вместе спать.

Джош просто поднимает палец вверх, указывая на тот шум. 

– Ох, – расспрашивать, наверное, грубо, – сожалею. 

– Разводятся, – Джош понимает – всем нужны объяснения. – Радует, что не останусь ни с кем из них. Уеду в другой город учиться. А ты студент?

– Я уже получил высшее. По мне не скажешь, да?

– Выглядишь как школьник, если честно.

– Хорошо сохранился.

– Покажешь диплом?

«Чёрт».

– Он в родительском доме. 

Но у него и такого дома нет. Чтобы семья отказалась от тебя, необязательно иметь официальные документы. Это осуществляется намного проще: Тайлер чувствовал себя как пожеванная клубничная жвачка, выплюнутая на грязный асфальт и придавленная ботинком. 

Тайлер пил много и ему было плохо, потому не посещал университет, из-за прогулов и осознания последствий снова становилось никак и он вновь пил. Казалось, что потерпи ещё немного, это последний курс, продержись, пожалуйста, получишь чёртов диплом, швырнешь его матери, и она подобреет к тебе, но нет. Он отчислился по собственному желанию. Он не выносил той тревоги, тех обязанностей. Студенческая жизнь ощущалась, как если придавить человека бетонной плитой, весом, превышающим собственный в семнадцать раз. 

– Но мне показалось, что ты очень хочешь спать, – нарушает тишину Тайлер. Ему неудобно находиться в тишине не одному. Это некий конфликт между видимым и слышимым. 

– Здесь слышна ссора, – повторяет он. – Зачем они довели всё до предела? 

– Не скажу.

Да потому что всегда сомневаешься в серьезности проблем. А затем нервный срыв просто из-за того, что не попадаешь ключом в замочную скважину. Боишься сказать, что нуждаешься в помощи. Не хочешь стать очередным «свихнувшимся». Терпишь раздирающую боль, ждёшь ремиссию и просишь прекратить страдания. Неспроста говорят, что искоренять зло необходимо на начальном этапе.

Он заканчивает с уборкой час спустя. Из второй кучи вытаскивает мятую нежно-голубую рубашку в синюю полоску и принюхивается. Вроде чистое. Переодевается. Убрано не идеально, но более прилично, и на мгновение он видит, что на одну звезду стало больше, но ругает себя за эту мысль. Не существует цифр далее семнадцати. Джош не уснул. Он выглядит меланхолично. Устал. 

– Так как мы познакомились? – Тайлер достаёт плед, запакованный, абрикосовый. Везение – не иначе, что Джош не решил укрыться одеялом, там недельные сопли и сперма, но извиняться за это неловко, да и никто не просил соседа приходить на ночёвку. 

Джош кладёт «котятную» подушку поперек, чтобы и Тайлер лёг, и укрывает их пледом, огромным, объёмным из-за ворса. Они не выключили свет (работала одна лампа из трёх, полумрак, и вовсе не романтично, а именно _мрачно_ ), но рассмотреть гостя удаётся хорошенько. Никто не понимал тайлеровой любви к бледной коже, глазам в серой дымке и покрасневшим векам, розоватому кончику носа. Красивый. 

– Я пьяного тебя дотащил до квартиры.

И если не так рождается настоящая любовь, то что вы можете о ней знать? 

– Ох, – снова стыд приливает к щекам, и так больно, словно по ним изнутри делают татуировки. – Давно?

– А как давно ты перестал быть тусовщиком? 

«Более полугода, значит». 

– И что дальше? – Тайлер замечает, как Джош отбивает пальцами ритм, раздумывая.

– Дальше?

– Когда дотащил.

– Ушёл к себе. Я не сомневался, что ты не вспомнишь моё имя, но думал, что хоть не буду незнакомцем. 

– Мило.

Внезапно всё показалось таким нормальным, комната – это комната, а не тёмный мир, поглотивший тебя и ты не можешь найти выход, словно попал в чёрную дыру и такая пустота, что воображаешь хоть что-то. Ты признаёшься себе в том, что одинок, чего никогда не понять тем единицам, живущим в вакууме. Люди не познают одиночество, не потеряв кого-то.

Это чувство иногда достигает того предела, что балансируешь на кончике иглы, рискую быть убитым ею, и придумываешь себе поддержку: семью, друга, любовника. Они обращаются с тобой как с самым ценным, будто тебе самое место в ювелирном магазине; они говорят, что ты любим, дорог, самый лучший; они обнимают, перебирают пряди спутанных отросших волос, когда ты вовсе не в состоянии привести себя в порядок; они говорят встать и поднимают тебя с постели, где ты провалялся около недели, они держат от падения, ты же ничего не ел и тебя шатает чуть ли не с метровой амплитудой. Они, они, они… Иллюзия. В слезах сидишь перед зеркалом, и вот оно – единственное спасение, в отражении. Какой абсурд. 

– Давай посмотрим что-то, – Джош выдыхает нервно, будто боялся задать вопрос. Тайлер слышит и чересчур резко поворачивается к нему, чтобы проверить, отлетают ли от него отравленные частицы. Вдруг здесь каждый теряет иммунитет? Вдруг Джош уйдёт не тем, кем был прежде? В обычном мире люди умирают постепенно – вредные добавки, нитраты, выхлопные газы, недостача чистой воды, загрязнение воздуха. Тайлер думал, что живя в утопии, никто бы не умер раньше ста лет, организм бы не изнашивался. _А кто-то пытался умереть в семнадцать._

«Нет, мы не будем смотреть. Ты должен уйти. Ты же заболеешь!»

– Конечно, – шмыгнув носом, отвечает Тайлер и берёт ноут. 

Почти три часа. Почти самое дьявольское время. Чёрный цвет превратится в холодный белёсый сиреневый, как в раннее зимнее утро, но по-прежнему останется темень, и образы, скрученные, ломающие свои длинные конечности, худощавые, с огромными глазами и треугольными лицами раскроют пасти, где острые маленькие зубы в десяток рядов вгрызутся в твою плоть, чтобы твари полакомились. 

Но если они не придут из-за Джоша? 

– Никогда не могу уснуть, не посмотрев чего-то, будто традиция. 

Тайлера усыплял селфхарм. Он проваливался в беспокойные сны, а порезы горели, шрамы увеличивались. Чтобы уснуть, он пил, а затем дрочил, иногда включал порно, если вовсе не было настроя. Иногда он не планировал сон. Вырубался в транспорте от недостатка сил или валился в блевотину – серпантин и фейерверки пережеванной пищи как тающий пластик.

Когда длительное время у людей недостаток сна, то у их повседневности размываются грани. Тайлер никогда не имел настолько высокую температуру, чтобы бредить, но чувствовал настолько сильную боль, что сходил с ума. Его повседневность размывалась слишком часто, как акварель кисточкой из белки с белым корпусом; кисть поломана пополам и перемотана красным скотчем. Когда он принимал, то ощущал, что возвышается над этим миром, плывёт по волнам из нефти, где под слоем трупы дельфинов и как только осознаешь, то тебя начинает затягивать к ним, ты больше не стремишься к облакам, созданным из пара кальяна, ты _тонешь_. Было несколько моментов, в которых Тайлер оказывался на дне.

_Всё нормально._

Его соседу нравятся комедийные детективные сериалы по типу «Касл» или «Люцифер». Тайлер тоже любит сериалы, но не всегда может их смотреть, пусть у него и отличный быстрый интернет, но вместо них иногда часто глотаешь слюну и смотришь в окно, вдыхая, ведь нужно, пока вина сидит рядом и делает операцию на сердце нестерильными инструментами, но спасибо, что не ржавыми, хирургическая сталь как бы. 

– Иногда я не могу испытывать радость. В такие дни мне нельзя смотреть фильмы или читать, просто лазить в интернете. Нельзя «потреблять» что-то, сделанное не мной, поскольку во всем я начинаю видеть триггеры, знаешь, триггер – устройство, запоминающее единицу памяти, а у человека эта единица – память о плохом, – Тайлер кусает костяшки пальцев, он тоже нервничает, он говорил же себе, что не нужно откровенничать, но не сдержался. – Я… изучал. Универ, специальность, – в горле застрял ком. 

Он вспоминает мать. Холодеет внутри и по телу бегут мурашки. 

– Мне жаль, – Джош ставит серию на паузу, – что ты не испытываешь радость.

Тайлер снимает с паузы. 

« _Всё, что я пытаюсь делать – жить на фоне тяжёлой депрессии, пока она не просто смывает краски с реальности, она стирает саму реальность»_. 

От этой мысли неприятно стрельнуло за рёбрами. И за это гложет вина. Здравый смысл говорит и доктор говорил, что Тайлер не виноват за проявление своих эмоций и они не могут быть неправильными, ему никто не запрещает быть собой.

_Быть сломанным. Можно быть сломанным._

Идёшь, ссутулившись, мнешь края одежды и смотришь только в пол. Выглядишь, словно вот-вот заплачешь. Кажется, что все смотрят на тебя, осуждают, считают уродом. Да, ты и так знаешь, что урод. Они думают, что у тебя аутизм, но ты болен совсем иначе. Пьешь, куришь, режешь, душишь, плачешь, кричишь, молчишь, не двигаешься. Ты хочешь умереть, но сопротивляешься.

Несправедливо. Ты же не герой, которого обвиняют в преступлении, а затем казнят, так почему с тобой тоже поступают нечестно? _Не поддаётся лечению._

– Ты бы хотел общаться? – вопрос глаза в глаза, смущение, робость, что они творят друг с другом. 

– Я хреновый друг, – ~~врёт~~. 

Тайлер из тех, кто всегда постарается помочь, кто переживает за друзей больше, чем за себя, для него дружба – высший приоритет, и за друга он бы убил собственных родителей. Но от них избавился и без просьбы друзей. 

Тайлер тот, кто постоянно жалуется, всегда будет просить совета и рассказывать о своих переживаниях. Поддержка нужна каждому.

Он остался один, чтобы не издеваться над другими. Он – обуза, лишнее звено, проблемный для дружбы. Разве Тайлер достоин такого _прекрасного_ , как _дружба_?

– Я тогда научу дружить, приходя к тебе по утрам с маффином и кофе с молоком.

– Чай, никакого кофе! 

– Значит, согласен?

– Ради маффина, – улыбается Тайлер. 

Джош улыбается в ответ. Серия включается вслед за предыдущей, а они смотрят только перед собой, на своего соседа, и неважно, что Касл пытается строить отношения с Беккет. Сейчас строятся отношения важнее. 

– Ты совершеннолетний? – спрашивает Тайлер, отгоняя, на самом деле, правдивые мысли, которые всегда появляются, стоит кому-то обратить на него внимание. Беспорядочные связи – прошлое. 

– Практически.

– Тогда друзья.

– А с помладше не дружил бы?

– С помладше не спал бы, – смеётся Тайлер, а затем неуверенно продолжает, – прости, я пошутил…

– Вот и снова катится в никуда друг с привилегиями. Кайфолом! 

Тайлер смотрит на время. И этой ночью не было дьявольского часа. От осознания в сердце поселилось тепло, ощущение влюбленности, симпатия. Может, это ошибка. Ребёнок больше не плачет, ненависть стекает по стенам вниз, под землю, настолько глубоко, что её ни за что не отыщут, да и зачем искать? Время становится недосягаемым, своевольным, неподвластным и близится к утру. Тут нет нормальных рассветов – небо химическое, бирюзовое, с большим содержанием зелёного.

Эта ночь останется приятным временем суток, где Джош уговорил не спать, совершил рейд на кухню, принеся всякие сладости, темнота отступала на второй план, тянулась вдаль, в другие города, страны, на другие континенты. Звезды исчезали. Семнадцать, шестнадцать, … , ноль. Потом – мягкий плед, ставшая общей подушка, пахнущая мятой, а вскоре маффинами и чаем, джошевым кофе с молоком; дальше – терапия, лекарства, срывы, но тебя никто не бросает и ты в итоге справишься; сейчас – последние негативные мысли. 

– Каждое желание я трачу на то, чтобы родители помирились. Я кричу на них, если уже невыносимо видеть как они бьют друг друга, они бьют, блять, понимаешь? Я их очень люблю, и так же сильно ненавижу. Я пытаюсь готовиться к экзаменам, но отвлекаюсь на переживания, что если я вернусь однажды, а будет не к кому вернуться? Мечтаю уехать, лишь бы не застать такой конец!

Они сидят на подоконнике, свесив ноги в пропасть, подушка где-то на полу, а плед на плечах обоих. Джошу понравилось химическое небо и он говорит, что вдыхать металл не так уж и больно, пусть оседает на лёгких, это лишь закаляет. Тайлер умрёт снова, глаза почернеют полностью, придав потусторонний вид, а вены вздуются и каждая отметина на них – шрамы от уколов, порезов, потушенных сигарет будут видны отчётливо на серой коже. Обычный срыв. После него тоже уберёт чуть позже. 

Однажды Тайлер позвонит матери, нет, не ради воссоединения с этой сукой, а чтобы она знала. 

– У меня просто был непростой период.

Джош приходит каждый вечер, когда их соседство мешает Тайлеру спать. Каждый говорит:

**Я выслушаю.**

**Я поделюсь.**

**Я расскажу о том, о чем боишься рассказать ты.**


End file.
